Suggestions
Any ideas or contributions are welcome and must be posted here neatly (so that i know what youre saying) and with your username under the last line of the post (so i know who to thank :p) Magical artifacts I think that with those the evil lord could be asealed away again but they'd have to be found on a quest or something. Basically with the best of his abilities and a few friends he picks up along the way he can get past new tests and challenges to defeat Ozmodius and seal him away. By Pkthundaga New Character Havarna Cooledge, A 23 year old woman with cool blue eyes and sky blue to aqua green hair and light toned skin. She has nothing much to think about but perfecting her ice powers as she lives in a remote part of the world covered in ice. She speciallizes using a magical spear as a weapon which she also uses to hunt for food. I'm thinking she lives in the arctic and trains by freeaing ice floes together to make paths. And shielding herslef with ice in case of danger. The most important thing about her is her almost solitutde style living despite her warm nature. She loves hugging people and such but it's often not so good for other people due to her extremly cold skin. The heat is her natural enemy as it melts ice but she can manage pretty much any environment so long as she has ice or water nearby. One of her best features is her competitive nature which skews her to toying with people and also the reason she is toned and lean. Her habits include watching and observing the borealis and reading about ancient legends and cultures. She can appear in the story while traveling from one pole to another or whatever other change but I ask that you try to keep her basically the same. By Pkthundaga Note on Havarna I figure She could be there going from one pole to the other when she got stranded in the desertlooking for water. The two characters could find her there and save her or something. I should mention she probably would be wearing a cloak. One that drapes down to her feet to help protect her from the sun. They could also find a cactus or an oasis or soemthing then she could cool it to make it easier to cool down in. After that saving some water as ice for later. By Pkthundaga Note on Havarna 2 I think that having it inside of sacks or whatever work as a better idea than what I had. Go for it. Though I sorta figured if it was in ice form it'd take more time to evaporate. Is there still some level of civilization left? By Pkthundaga Brett Robinson Another new face. He is a tech scientitst working for Ozmodius. He has black hair dark brown eyes and medium brown skin. His attention to detail in the scientific field is unsurpassed. He grew up an orphan and has no real loyalties to anyone as of current but sticking with the winning team allows him to practice his profession without being bothered which brings him great joy. He has an almost magical affinity for technology and tends to be closer to machines than humans. He's of native american descent. By Pkthundaga I think she's a pretty cool character. Right now the story is staged in the desert in arizona....but we can probably think of something to get us there. Right now i'm going to introduce one of my friends character. Then the 2 of them go to the arctic for...uhhh.....we'll thik of a reason. btw I also like your idea of magical artifacts. Since the character i'm about to introduce is the last descendant of a secret society of magic users completely unknown to the world. Shahab961 13:16, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Yeah that does make sense since she's gonna have a meltdown otherwise. But would'nt saving water as ice just make it melt? Why not just leave it in some sack? Or just an empty bottle? when they wanna drink it she can just cool it down. Shahab961 04:38, June 13, 2010 (UTC) yes there is some civilization, but they live in secret mostly on islands or underground the other civilization would be the demons and the american army and tech scientists, since Ozmodius needs them he let them live and makes them work for him. Shahab961 06:48, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for all these suggestions I really appreciate the help (the fact that I can't think of anyway to continue the story is another matter. =p). Anyway I was just thinking, about the magical artifacts, since Ozmodius Rules the world and he knows about magic and all, wouldn't all of the artifacts be in his possesion? Shahab961 08:32, June 14, 2010 (UTC) I think he'd try to have as many as he could. If he does have the gems that could seal him then they'd have to get them back one at a time but if he doesn't they might still have to try to beat him and his minions to it. I'm thinking probably both cases will happen Shahab961 14:03, June 16, 2010 (UTC) -So I finally though about it and remember you asked about Asim's character and we were trying to come up with an introduction...if you haven't got anything I have this idea related to the underground railroad theme I mentioned: Humans have started to form secret groups but are so largely spaced from one another that they obviously need to form some sort of communication base. Building upon the original railroad they are able to meet up at safe houses and such. Asim's character is one of the overseers of the railroad. His responsibility is the transporting of groups from one specific location to another and dsitracting demon trackers in the process so they are distracted from the original path. Havarna and Adrian could actually be part of a group at a time when the part of the railroad their travelling along is discovered and intercepted by two trackers. Obviously there will be chaos as the other routes are blocked off from being discovered and the group is trapped and their leader will be forced down but after discovering who he is they take him as a captive due to his further knowledge of the railroad. Havarna and Adrian should probably pursue the two demons, wanting to save him and well...I'm bust for ideas after that...for now anyways. :) Nadine 01 17:34, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Asim's character isn't coming, didn't I mention that before? Well incase I didn't I did now. Shahab961 04:00, June 23, 2010 (UTC) No, you did NOT mention THAT before... :s Nadine 01 06:16, June 23, 2010 (UTC)